wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Backlash 2016
Backlash (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on September 11, 2016, at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. Seven professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card, and an additional one on the pre-show. It was the twelfth event in the Backlash chronology, and the first SmackDown branded event following the second brand split in July 2016. Event summary Natalya vs Naomi vs Becky Lynch vs Nikki Bella vs Carmella vs Alexa Bliss In the opening contest of SmackDown LIVE’s first solo pay-per-view, Becky Lynch made history by overcoming five other competitors in a Six-Pack Elimination Challenge to become the first SmackDown Women’s Champion! The rules of the Six-Pack Challenge were a recipe for chaos from the start, as all six women had to battle until five were eliminated and one Superstar was left standing. In the complete free-for-all that followed, Naomi pinned Alexa Bliss, Natalya made Naomi tap out to the Sharpshooter and Nikki Bella eliminated Natalya. In addition to Becky, this left Nikki and Carmella in the running — two Superstars who clearly have had no love lost for each other in recent weeks. Although Carmella ultimately found a way to score a quick win over her adversary, the Fearless Superstar continued to tangle with her after the bell. When Nikki exited, a determined Irish Lass Kicker went to war against The Princess of Staten Island and ultimately reigned supreme with a series of suplexes and the Dis-arm-her. With Becky’s monumental victory, SmackDown LIVE finally has the Women’s Champion it has been waiting for. How long she will stand at the front of the pack remains to be seen. The Miz vs Dolph Ziggler Intercontinental Champion The Miz reigned supreme over Dolph Ziggler at Backlash in a showdown that was as much about these Superstars proving themselves as it was about the title. For weeks leading up to this pay-per-view confrontation, the outspoken Miz complained that SmackDown LIVE wasn’t showing him the respect he deserved as champion, which was highlighted by his now-infamous war of words with SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan on Talking Smack. For Ziggler, the contest against The A-Lister was about winning the “big match” when so many were questioning if he had what it took to stand at the top of the mountain. Their collective need to win instantly transformed into an intense back-and-forth contest, with Miz’s shoulder and Ziggler’s leg getting maimed in the process. Still, both Superstars fought through the pain and threw every weapon they had in their arsenals at each other. But in the height of the action, The Miz’s wife Maryse proved to be the deciding factor, as she sprayed an unidentified substance in The Showoff’s face, paving the way for The A-Lister to steal the victory with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The Miz is the longest-reigning singles champion currently in WWE, but will his victory over The Showoff finally give him the respect he seeks? Find out on SmackDown LIVE this Tuesday at 8/7 C on USA Network. Results * Six-pack elimination challenge to determine the inaugural WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: '''Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Naomi, Natalya, and Nikki Bella * '''Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: '''The Miz © (with Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler '''SmackDown Women's Championship match Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 019 BACK 09112016jg 0133--3810c78027fe6df41e8a93d80b3568f1.jpg 020_BACK_09112016jg_0190--ba8fa2c0bc3d6aef6955a8cf1251ce29.jpg 021_BACK_09112016jg_0197--90dde1930f5fdafefe5a27081963a869.jpg 022_BACK_09112016jg_0203--6ce00654ea253dd6aaa027d2c69e6d23.jpg 023_BACK_09112016dg_1158--dc659afcfb02922ac74be78411535134.jpg 024_BACK_09112016dg_1299--ff6c1287a55b2711c09bff692fa54db7.jpg 025_BACK_09112016dg_1434--20171abd4aac51046b3f88e74b9c9046.jpg 026_BACK_09112016dg_1494--2af98b7e8512f2fb8a6b9addf728127e.jpg 027_BACK_09112016jg_0219--fce0f9a6800f529cc936dae0c3ab84df.jpg 028_BACK_09112016jg_0220--352b54025a86a409da00fd795dbd2894.jpg 029_BACK_09112016jg_0222--802e7c98ab0486b65e11d0d3ebb240cb.jpg 030_BACK_09112016jg_0238--b8aa53547e26d569721763db0e45a281.jpg 031_BACK_09112016jg_0242--740a93b2bf5cf2d468abda028266b42e.jpg 032_BACK_09112016mm_0613--5e6c6dfa7f24e203b7e17b9eb30117bc.jpg 033_BACK_09112016dg_1708--91aae226e90965362063df2d97920ab2.jpg 034_BACK_09112016mm_0619--0f09f867399d3f86014e33576ecd648b.jpg 035_BACK_09112016jg_0248--20a83bd79ee84728762901f339bf9f7e.jpg 036_BACK_09112016dg_1755--0ae5f7fa1afb69d69ae9ee098324095a.jpg 037_BACK_09112016jg_0256--14d90cffd8f33409c3e3c96b816fee93.jpg 038_BACK_09112016dg_1848--0fc0bbdf71516d24d7bcb7ed94ad80b6.jpg 039_BACK_09112016mm_0646--08da84d3da02582a2cb14ad66b918117.jpg 040_BACK_09112016mm_0655--7fad2ae42779096f59aa294468296d77.jpg 041_BACK_09112016dg_1920--25228680bfce7d65dc03b2ea7eca5338.jpg 042_BACK_09112016jg_0280--31787d4250a62b1246679dba42676aa5.jpg 043_BACK_09112016jg_0286--c0d22575befa8941f8cb04fcbe83adf0.jpg 044_BACK_09112016dg_1967--44abdc5d44d8736abdbc2973fbd73bee.jpg 045_BACK_09112016dg_1975--90378122039d341a552150fad7065035.jpg 046_BACK_09112016dg_1983--8f29a1625494e9bf864d4861f848a0eb.jpg 047_BACK_09112016mm_0677--9d4148b7dc52ff897cd2bb9aded56e52.jpg 048_BACK_09112016dg_1996--7e811e4b5bf4a98abecaafb8cb837ed4.jpg 049_BACK_09112016jg_0302--c621c3a9fb5f45aa1725c16822c72621.jpg 050_BACK_09112016jg_0308--a240f63a8fbeb5160b3c425ef9cab3e2.jpg 051_BACK_09112016dg_2092--ffd58f477334f5f082cb7e61aceec03d.jpg 052_BACK_09112016jg_0312--72094eeb0f3d4b077e44ed46146a8a69.jpg 053_BACK_09112016mm_0695--bf00149f59509d03843d2e2360941e4e.jpg 054_BACK_09112016jg_0137--0759b90b23fdb75a2679b6b7fc67701d.jpg 056_BACK_09112016jg_0172--73b72335555ab4d2bc0cf482f9444e27.jpg 057_BACK_09112016mm_0989--d0073fa6ed5c6a71c4c79f683ee11164.jpg 058_BACK_09112016jg_0332--a13d472253fd291f0cfff5362c134946.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Becky Lynch Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Maryse Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young Category:Lita